


Oh No!

by Kamaete



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Comic, Illustration, Other, Tony Stark-centric, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaete/pseuds/Kamaete
Summary: I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machineI’m now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this contains: alcohol, fade-to-black sex, blood, possible inferred abuse?? but nothing is Graphic.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr mirror, in case the images break: [oh no!](http://thegoldenavenger.tumblr.com/post/157623827445/i-know-exactly-why-i-walk-and-talk-like-a-machine)


End file.
